creativity_elite_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Earth Staff
The is a magic weapon. Appearance An looks like a long stick topped with a topaz. Use By combining an with other items, the player can use several spells to manipulate rocks and soil. Obtaining An can be crafted with a Topaz and two Sticks at a Magic Manipulator. Crafting Magic Manipulator Topaz + Stick x2 = + Gravel = Earth Staff(Gravel) + Stone = Earth Staff(Rock Blast) + Stone x5 + Clay = Earth Staff(Boulder) + Stone x10 = Earth Staff(Stone Wall) + Clay x5 = Earth Staff(Caltrops) + Stone x10 + Iron Ingot = Earth Staff(Create Golem) + Stone x10 + Clay x5 + Iron Ingot x3 = Earth Staff(Petrification) + Stone x20 + Topaz x15 + Clay x5 = Earth Staff(Earthquake) Hotbar When the is equipped, a vertical hotbar will appear on the right side of the screen, consisting of 8 slots. The player can scroll through these by pressing the arrow keys(the up arrow will select the slot above the slot previously selected, while the down arrow will select the slot below it). The player casts the spell selected by pressing M2. Spells The is charged with a spell by using the crafting recipes listed above. * Items denotes what items are used to create the spell. * Slot denotes what slot number the spell is in. * Cost denotes how much Mana is used by casting the spell. * Cooldown Length denotes how long the player must wait before they can cast the spell again. When a spell is crafted, it will appear in the appropriate slot. After the spell is cast, there will be a cooldown period before it can be cast again. Once a spell is crafted, the player will be able to use it at any time, provided they have sufficient Mana and the cooldown period for that spell is not active. The spells are listed below: Gravel * Items: Gravel * Slot: 1 * Cost: 1 per second * Cooldown Length: 5 seconds The player points the staff in front of them and a stream of dust is sprayed from it for as long as the spell is active. Rock Blast * Items: Stone * Slot: 2 * Cost: 3 * Cooldown Length: 3 seconds Creates a small stone in front of the player, which is then projected. Any NPC it hits takes a small amount of damage. Boulder * Items: Stone x5, Clay * Slot: 3 * Cost: 5 * Cooldown Length: 10 seconds Creates a large stone in front of the player, which is then projected. Any NPC it hits takes a moderate amount of damage. Stone Wall * Items: Stone x10 * Slot: 4 * Cost: 10 * Cooldown Length: 1 minute Creates a wall of stone on the block targeted, which will block NPCs and projectiles. Caltrops * Items: Clay x5 * Slot: 5 * Cost: 10 * Cooldown Length: 5 seconds Creates stone spikes on the block targeted and any block two blocks to the right, two blocks down, or two blocks diagonal from it. Any NPCs walking on the spikes will take damage. Create Golem * Items: Stone x10, Iron Ingot * Slot: 6 * Cost: 10 * Cooldown Length: 5 minutes Spawns a Golem to fight for the player for a minute, before dying. Petrification * Items: Stone x10, Clay x5, Iron Ingot x3 * Slot: 7 * Cost: 15 * Cooldown Length: 10 minutes Turns the NPC targeted into stone, instantly killing them. Destroying the stone statue with a Pickaxe will cause it to drop Stone. Earthquake * Items: Stone x20, Topaz x15, Clay x5 * Slot: 8 * Cost: 50 * Cooldown Length: 30 minutes Conjures a massive earthquake, dealing massive knockback and damage to creatures within a 30-block AoE around the player. This does not harm the player character, but the player should be wary of friendly fire while using it so that the player does not accidentally harm any friendly dogs or summoned barbarians. Trivia * The is the counterpart of the Wind Staff. * The is the only magic staff that does not inflict debuffs on any of its spells. Achievements Geomancer - "Master all of the Earth Staff's spells." Learn and cast all of the spells for the . Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Magic Items Category:Magic Weapons